Crush
by HatterSaz
Summary: Ino has watched him since the academy... but she didn't know why, until now.


I know what I want to do! I'm going to be a ninja, just like Daddy. I'm going to perfect our clan's secret jutsu and become the best clan head ever! Just watch me!

I started at the academy today. Daddy said I have to study here if I want to be a ninja. I don't see the point though. I could learn a lot of this from books and training so, I might not pay too much attention. Then again, I don't want to seem like a slacker. That wouldn't make for a good clan head. Ok, I will do my best!

I can't believe it. Sasuke's in my class! I was so happy Sakura got in but with Sasuke here, I can kiss my friendship goodbye. I don't even like him that much. I only said it so Sakura would get stronger. The worst part is, I can't break free now. I have to pretend to be like all the other girls so Sakura continues to grow. This sucks.

There's a weird kid in my class too. Apparently, he's been held back a couple of times. I don't see why though. He's trained the best he can and he seems like he understands things. Maybe it's the fact he's an annoying prankster. Probably.

That's not the case. I saw today, who he really is. I walked past the park and my eyes caught him. He was sat on the floor, working really hard on the homework we were given. So, the prankster thing is a front, and, this genius is his true self. Is he doing it for attention? Maybe I should help him. Yeah! As the next clan head, I will help this boy break out of his shell.

It's not that easy. I tried. I tried to get in but, he's too scared. He's scared to let people in. Scared in case they break down his walls then push him aside or abuse him, or both. I don't know what that must feel like but, I won't give up! I swear I will get him to be friends with me!

We graduate today. Yay... I'm not that happy actually. Sure, I don't actually care that Sakura is on a team with Sasuke. No, those two can enjoy their missions together. What I'm upset about is the fact that he is on her team too. I got lazy genius and chip muncher, and she got him. I was so angry and jealous. I yelled at her. It's not even her fault. The worst part? Seeing his face as I announce that it's all for 'my precious Sasuke-Kun'. I could throw up. I haven't given up my goal though. I will be his friend if I have to beg the Hokage to switch me and Sakura!

I got a mission with him! Just him and me. As we walked there, I felt my heart racing. I didn't understand why though so, I just tried to forget it. It was a strange mission too. Apparently, I look like a princess and she wanted to make the perfect first impression. Then it turned out that we were unnecessary because the guy liked her as she was. It was kind of romantic. I even got time to hang out with him. That made me so happy. He kept doing funny things too. Like transforming into me and attempting to swoon the guy. Of course, we were on a mission so I complained at him but, once it was over, I told him how much fun it was. He smiled and told me the same too. My chest felt all fluttery then. What is this feeling?

They were attacked! It's the Chunin exam and Team 7 was attacked. I wanted to help so bad. But, I'm too weak. All I've trained for was my family jutsu. I'm so stupid! I will have to train for hand to hand combat too. Don't worry, I'll protect you, at all costs.

I asked Dad today. I asked what this feeling was. He told me of course, then went on a rant of how he had to meet the guy before I said anything. Then I told him who it was. I don't think I've ever seen Dad look so sad. Not for me though. No, he was happy about what I said. It was more like, being reminded of him made my Dad sad. I don't get why though. Maybe it's because of the way the village treat him. Yeah, that's it.

He's hurting so much right now. His best friend has run away so he can obtain power. Stupid Sasuke! How could you do this? Not just Sakura was hurt but, him too! And Sakura had the balls to say 'bring him back to me'. Why you?! Stupid billboard brow! What about him huh?! He cares for Sasuke more than you ever could! Stupid fan girl. Don't worry, I'll help you bring him back.

He's going to train with a legendary sannin. I would be jealous but, I wouldn't know who of. Am I jealous of him for training with a sannin? Or am I jealous of the sannin for spending three years alone with him? Who knows. I will definitely be waiting for him though. And I'll be stronger than ever. Just you wait!

Training is hard but, it's worth it. I've never felt stronger. And it's only getting better. It was a good idea asking the fifth Hokage for help. She's so nice behind her scary front. I'm blessed to have her as my teacher. And him as a friend.

He's back! And of course, Sakura swoops in and grabs him. I'm so annoyed. I'll get him later Sakura! Just wait, I'll beat you to him!

They have a new teammate. He kind of reminds me of Sasuke. Which is kind of fitting considering he's Sasuke's replacement. I can't say that though. He would be so hurt by those words. Apparently, the pale guy already said that anyway. How dumb can you get? Looks like I have a threat to dish out.

He's broken. He almost lost a friend when the Akatsuki started a fight and now he's lost his sensei. He's so crushed. I understand why too. Everyone he considers family are slowly disappearing. It's like the Kami of this world has chosen to take all of the people who give him a chance at happiness. I won't walk away though. And it'll take a lot more than a six man army to kill me off!

He's fighting Pain. Pain destroyed the village before he could get here. And now he's mad. He's so cool and handsome. Sakura can have Sasuke. He, is mine.

Pain has him pinned! I have to help him! These things are hard to pull out though. "What are you doing?! Run away!" Run away? "Never." He looks stunned, and hurt. Ha. Like I'd die now. I'm the real love interest of this anime, so I can't die to this loser. I can however, tell him why I won't run. I just hope he doesn't stop talking to me for it. "I'll never run, because I love you Naruto."

I get it now. He's got that demon inside of him. That's why the villagers hate him. But, that's not his fault! He had looked so pained when I told him. Like he thought my opinion would change when I heard it. For a genius, he can be quite dumb. It's too late for me to back down now. After all, I'm the one who made him go berserk in the first place. I'm sorry. It must be so painful. Don't worry though. When you come back, I'll patch you up.

The war has begun. Sasuke's ancestor declared war on the five nations for not giving him the Jinchūriki. Like we would. He is too precious for a bastard like him to have. I guess the Hokage and Kazekage feel the same. Now, we are the 'Allied Shinobi Forces'. Which is an interesting name considering the samurai are helping us fight. Oh well, if they're fine with it.

My team was taken! I'm trying my best to keep them alive but, I can't keep it up! Damn it! I'm still too weak! Huh? They woke up! But, how? Wait. He showed up and saved them? I guess, I owe him another one huh? He's the best.

He's gained a lot of power. Someone said he met the Sage of Six paths and gained his power but, that's impossible right? He's been dead for years. Though, the same could be said about Madara. Maybe, it's not impossible. Well, as long as he can fight and kick that Uchiha's ass, it's fine by me.

He did it! With the help of Sasuke, the moron, he did it. He defeated Madara and ended the war. I'm so happy right now. I can't wait to meet him back at the village.

The. Greatest. Day. Of my life. He confessed. He told me what I've been dreaming of since I was fourteen. I would have said earlier but, I didn't even realise what those feelings were. Now I know. And he knows. And we share that feeling. I think I might have started crying when he said it. Happy happy happy~.

Today's the day. Two MAJOR events. First up, is the least important one. Our wedding. That's the second on the list. Our first job, is to attend something he has deserved for years. With me by his side, and the fifth behind us. He will be named, the sixth Hokage. The crowd are cheering for him. He did it. He finally achieved his dream. He has gained the love and trust from the village he has been lacking since day one. I'm proud.

I smile at him and he smiles back. He has a family now. Sasuke has stayed in the village. Lady Tsunade is still Hokage. He has a HUGE group of friends. And then, he has me. I promised to protect him with my life. And he, promised to protect me and our kids. Of course he had to have added that. Make me a red stuttering mess. Kami that laugh though. It was so perfect. No worries or sadness dragging it down. Just plain happiness. I couldn't control it. Four words just slipped out my mouth, like I should have been saying them since birth. "I love you Naruto." And with a genuine smile. Not a fake one to hide the scars. Not a nervous one to try and get him out of being hit by billboard brow. A genuine, shockingly bright smile that shall never leave his face as long I am on this planet. "I love you too, Ino."


End file.
